


every star fall brought you to tears

by kitsuns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dacryphilia, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mommy Kink, Overstimulation, Riding, Sub Yang Jeongin | I.N, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, mentions of bullying, mommy hyunjin, nothing too heavy but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuns/pseuds/kitsuns
Summary: There’s a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies, and the beads of sweat on Hyunjin’s body under the dim light looks like glitter…Like stars…Hyunjin has stars on his own body too, and it’s all thanks to Jeongin.-jeongin hates that he cries stars, but he learns to love them when they're a result of how well he fucks hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149
Collections: swthrd





	every star fall brought you to tears

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first piece in forever, hope u enjoy it!! a majority of it was based off of this [ tweet ](https://twitter.com/lovelyimie/status/1338954599516889088?s=20)
> 
> thank u [ rune ](https://twitter.com/runesframbuesas) for being my beta, i owe u everything

He doesn’t let himself cry anymore. Not after learning how much people wanted him to suffer just to see his tears.

The tears that Jeongin shed when he was born had immediately fascinated the nurses and the doctors—who wouldn’t stop to admire a baby that cries _stars_? Who could resist not being in awe at glittery and shimmering tears that weren’t a trick of the light? The doctors were quick to make sure it wasn’t a disorder, hoping it wasn't something that pained or harmed him. It was a relief when they found out his glimmery tears were perfectly fine. It was nothing, and they went back to looking at him as if he carried the stars in his eyes. 

The same tears that Jeongin’s whole family spent hours traveling just to get a look at them in real life and not through pictures. His tantrums in the stores and fearful tears at the dentist quickly became a stop and stare for others. It felt nice being looked at as though he belonged in a museum, but it was exhausting when no one offered to help him stop or to get him to relax. 

The same tears that left Jeongin pinned to a wall in the courtyard during his early school years. A young and vulnerable Jeongin forced to suffer through years of torment, cornered and left as the center of attention with nowhere to run.

 _Freak,_ he often heard from his classmates. _I bet they’re fake, and you just want attention. You’re not even human._ Following the insults came actions, and soon his glittery tears would slip despite his best efforts to hold them back. Yet as soon as the stars fell from his eyes, the insults stopped and next followed the amazed staring. _See you tomorrow, freakshow. We’re gonna make kids in the other classes pay to see this tomorrow._

Jeongin’s tears were those of pain, hurt, and being scared, but to those around him, there was no emotional attachment to them—just a sight to behold.

Jeongin was human, but he no longer felt like one.

✶✶✶

Meeting Hyunjin felt so… human. It meant Jeongin was more than his tears (granted, he still refused to cry in front of _anyone_ ), but Hyunjin never forced him to draw his emotions out. Becoming friends with Hyunjin meant his forced smiles and locked down emotional pain became easier, almost non-existent. But he continued to pair his laughs with the subconscious thoughts of _“calm down, you’re getting too comfortable, you’ll ruin it sooner than later”_.

Falling in love with Hyunjin was even easier. Their fleeting touches, shy glances, and subtle flirting—though painful for their friends to watch—evolved at a comfortable pace for them. Starting a relationship became even easier, and they stumbled their way from any residual awkwardness to wholehearted love. As their relationship grew, so did Jeongin’s emotional output, and soon his fears were mostly replaced by _“I deserve this, I deserve to feel good… I deserve to feel''_.

He still refused to cry, but that didn’t stop him from letting himself sympathize with Hyunjin. Jeongin was perfectly fine with voicing his concerns, with holding a crying Hyunjin in his arms while helping him work through his stress, and with surrendering his entire heart to Hyunjin. All of that and more was perfectly fine, but to show Hyunjin his tears? To show him the physical state of his emotional pain? He wasn't ready for that. 

Dating Hyunjin for nearly a year and half couldn’t prepare him for getting over a childhood of being worshipped yet dehumanized simultaneously. As a result, Hyunjin had to suffer the consequences of other’s faults. Jeongin carried that guilt each time Hyunjin cried whether from happiness or sadness.

✶✶✶  
  


Jeongin’s barriers came crashing down on him before he could realize or stop it. 

Hyunjin was beyond angry, but most of all, he was disappointed and hurt, and through painful sobs he yelled at Jeongin, “I told you _so many fucking times_ my dance performance was today, and I told you _this morning_! You fucking promised you’d be there! Do you know how humiliated I felt? Telling everyone my perfect boyfriend would be there, giving me the prettiest flowers he always does without fail but then to have to say ‘he forgot because he was playing a game online with his friend’?”

No tears yet, but his eyes stung with guilt and regret. “It was an accident, please just let me apo—”

“No.” Hyunjin’s voice went flat, any emotion drained and left with the hollow feeling of his hurt. “Let me say my part first. This is my hurt and I need you to hear me out or I’ll be even more upset. I know you know your mistake but just… just let me lay this all out or it’ll build up.”

Immediately, Jeongin bit down his words, nodding for Hyunjin to continue, and then looked down to avoid eye contact. He’d only be more upset with himself if he saw how much Hyunjin was hurt. 

“I told you so many times how much this means to me, Innie,” Hyunjin sniffed. “I wanted, no, I _needed_ you there. Next time, _please_ be there for me when I ask. I know some emergencies or other priorities can happen, and that I can be okay with, but for an online game? I don’t feel as important right now, and I know that’s not true but… it _hurts_ , okay?”

Hyunjin’s voice breaking into a whisper, tired and defeated, is what did it for him. There couldn’t even be an attempt at _trying_ to stop his tears, and the stars he kept at bay for months, maybe even years, made their appearance. But his fear of losing Hyunjin vastly outweighed his fear of being seen as an object.

It was the first time Jeongin had ever cried in front of him, and it broke Hyunjin just as much as his hopes were when he failed to find Jeongin in the crowd of his performance. Hyunjin didn’t even notice the little sparkles, too busy trying to make sense of the sight and trying to understand Jeongin’s slurred apologies as he completely broke down. Eventually, Jeongin became incapable of speech and turned to hiccups instead, and that was when Hyunjin decided to place his hurt aside and pull his boyfriend into his arms.

Jeongin leaned his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck and tried to steady his breathing, a small wave of comfort rolling over him as Hyunjin carded his fingers through his hair. 

“Jinnie.” He managed a whisper. “Please don’t leave me. I’ll do better. I’m so sorry. I know I fucked up and I’ll make it up, but please don’t leave me.”

They both knew this fight wasn’t a deal breaker; it would take a lot more to break the two apart. However, seeing how quickly trust and support could fail so quickly was a harsh awakening of the possibilities of how they could disappoint each other. Hyunjin getting hurt because of him was just as scary as losing him. 

“Just for tonight, okay? Give us some space to breathe, let me calm down more, and tomorrow we can talk.” Hyunjin pulled away and went to wipe away Jeongin’s tears, and that’s when he noticed them. Jeongin couldn’t even bring himself to look away, deciding this last vulnerable piece of him had to be shared with the person who loved him most, flaws and all. He saw Hyunjin’s movement stop for a second, but he shook it off, and Jeongin kept still while Hyunjin used his sleeve to wipe them. Even if they were beautiful and something he never knew was possible, he wouldn’t admire Jeongin’s tears, _his pain_ , at the expense of Jeongin’s own emotions just to get a longer look. _Can Hyunjin be any more perfect?_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, Innie.”

Jeongin just sniffled and nodded his head, wiping away any residual tears and trying to stop shaking. Hyunjin sighed and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips before grabbing his phone and wallet. 

“I’m hurt, but I don’t love you any less. We’ll be okay, beautiful.” Then he’s out the door, the promise of being okay hanging heavy in Jeongin’s heart.

Jeongin sighed and fell onto his bed, exhaustion lulling him to sleep.

 _Not ‘impossible’, ‘freak of nature, or ‘hey, what’s the fastest way to make you cry? I wanna see your tears. Beautiful… Jeongin is beautiful._

It had been so long since he’d heard that. 

And just as promised, they talked it out the next day. They’re okay now, and they become arguably closer, no longer wanting to feel the hurt from before and only wanting the best for each other. As if Hyunjin couldn’t be even more perfect, he doesn’t bring up the tears. Doesn’t bring up the stars that Jeongin’s eyes hold. He just brought Jeongin closer and kissed his cheeks, the same areas where his tears trailed down. Jeongin appreciates it greatly, too emotionally exhausted to go into them, to bring up the past, and how much he hates being nothing more than “just let him cry it out, I want to see them for longer”.

When Jeongin found the strength to talk about his double-edged beauty a few months later, he was more than happy to hear “Baby… I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I would’ve done everything I could to make you more comfortable” rather than the usual “So… can I see them?”. Then again, Hyunjin had never equated Jeongin’s worth to anything less than who he is.

A weight was lifted from Jeongin’s shoulders, though it didn’t lead to him crying any more than he had before. It just allowed him to feel even more comfortable, and thankfully Hyunjin never tried to bring any situations that could lead Jeongin to crying. 

✶✶✶  
  


Hyunjin’s laying down across the bed, body naked and head resting on Jeongin’s lap as Jeongin uses a warm wet cloth to clean where he’s covered in multiple fluids, most notably spit and both of their releases, when the idea strikes him. Accompanying those fluids is one that Jeongin flushes red at, shy as if he hadn’t just had Hyunjin rutting against his thigh while tugging his hair and groaning a harsh “If you can make yourself cum just from humping my thigh I’ll eat you out.” 

“Innie, you’re so good to me,” Hyunjin sleepily smiles and leans into Jeongin, dragging himself closer and hugging him tightly at a weird angle. “Making me cum from humping your leg, fucking me, then eating it out of me, _and_ making me cry from your tongue? You’re insane. I love you.”

Jeongin doesn’t cry during sex; that’s a mantle that Hyunjin proudly carries in their relationship, but it looks nice… feeling so _good_ to cry. He was a stranger to happy tears, and he decides he wants to try it out. When they’re not being forced out of him or gaining attention, he agreed his tears were pretty. But his focus is cleaning Hyunjin up first, so he saves the thought for later and continues to wipe and massage at his skin gently.

The idea rooted itself firmly into his mind, and throughout the following days that they’d have sex, Jeongin searched for more, for something. After giving it some more thought, he reaches his solution, and he’s excited to ask if Hyunjin is okay with indulging him.

✶✶✶

“I mean of course I am, but are you sure _you_ are the one that’s okay with it?” Hyunjin nibbles at his lower lip, carefully watching for any signs that Jeongin was trying to rush or force himself into this scene. He wasn’t expecting this when Jeongin grabbed his arm and led him to his bedroom, but he’s not surprised. He noticed that lately, when Jeongin is thrusting into him, his movements have become less precise and more desperate. “I’d personally enjoy letting you fuck me ‘till you cry from overstimulation. I like when you throw me around like I’m nothing more than a warm hole, but I’m still worried on your behalf. Is it really something you wanna try?”

“Of course I am, hyung.” Jeongin pouts and sits beside Hyunjin on the bed, grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. “I brought it up because I want it. I really want to see if I can do that too. I mean I can make you cry pretty easily with just my dick. I think a little more, and I can do that too.”

Hyunjin’s eyes and mouth widen in slight embarrassment and surprise. “Shut the fuck up,” he grumbles and squeezes hard at Jeongin’s hands in retaliation. “So you really want this? You want to _cry_ from how good I feel?” 

“Yeah,” Jeongin mumbles and drops his head down, hoping Hyunijn doesn’t see the blush rising onto his face. “I wanna cry from something I enjoy for once. Plus my tears, when they aren't being forced from me, are pretty. You’ve only seen them once, and you didn’t even get to admire then ‘cause we were both sad. I want you to see how pretty they are and how much I love you. Remember that new thing we tried back on your birthday? I also wanna do that again…” 

Hyunjin is fairly certain he knows what Jeongin is referring to, but out of pure desire to see Jeongin flustered, he plays clueless, “We tried a lot of new things, Jeongin. Be specific for me, baby.” He lets go of Jeongin’s hand in favor or rubbing his thigh a little, smiling when Jeongin sucks in a breath and gulps down.

“Y’know…” Jeongin whispers out.

“No, I don’t,” Hyunjin smirks. It’s rare to see Jeongin lose his composure, so Hyunjin makes the most of it and pushes, enjoying how Jeongin is too flustered to even make eye contact. He grabs onto Jeongin’s shoulders and moves to sit on his lap, the heat of their bodies combining, and Hyunjin pulls himself closer, grinding subtly onto Jeongin’s slight erection. He wraps his arms around Jeongin’s neck and leaves a kiss under his ear and then whispers, “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me.”

“ _Mommy_ ,” Jeongin exhales. “Wanna call you mommy like I did last time, but this time I want you to lead us.”

 _Last time_ , on Hyunjin’s birthday, included Hyunjin having the title but Jeongin having the control. Though this isn’t the first time, it’s the first in a while that Hyunjin gets to take the lead, so he places one last kiss on Jeongin’s neck and then pulls away.

He grinds down a little and uses a finger to lift Jeongin’s head, “Now?”

“If you’re okay with it,” Jeongin closes his eyes and lets his head fall back a little. He groans when Hyunjin rolls his hips forward again.

“Now is good,” Hyunjin smiles and combs his hand through Jeongin’s hair. “If it’s too much, tell me, I’ll tell you if it’s too much for me too, okay?” When Jeongin nods then verbalizes his agreement, Hyunjin smirks and rises from Jeongin, reveling in how Jeongin whines and tries to grab onto his shirt to keep him nearby. “Clothes off, wait for me at the end of the bed and don’t do anything else.”

Hyunjin’s eyes darken with mischief, and Jeongin fights the urge to shiver under his gaze. He strips off his clothes, but with no rush since Hyunjin seems to be doing the same except he’s walking over to the nightside table. Jeongin’s finally pulling off the last of his clothes when he sits on his knees and watches as Hyunjin moves to lay down in front of him. Hyunjin fixes the pillows so that he can sit upright against them and hums. Once he’s content with their layout, he lays down against them. 

“Sit back and watch. You don’t get to touch ‘till I say so, okay? That includes yourself. No touching,” Hyunjin states as he pulls his sweats and underwear off. He spreads his legs wide and bends his knees upwards, giving Jeongin a full view of when he pours the lube and slicks up his fingers. He places one at his entrance but doesn’t push in, just watches as Jeongin shifts on his knees and grips the sheets beside him to avoid reaching out to touch him.

Hyunjin circles his fingers some more before finally pushing them in. He breathes out, “Let mommy make room for you, angel.” 

He drags a finger along his walls a few more times before slipping in another. He makes a show of himself after adding a third finger accompanied by a generous amount of lube, the wet sounds of Hyunjin spreading himself open mix with his own moans, and he rolls his hips against his fingers. Hyunjin takes his time opening himself, spurred on by Jeongin’s growing desperation and bites back a smirk when he sees Jeongin rutting his hips into the air, desperate to give any sort of stimulation to his aching cock.

After a while of letting Jeongin’s pleas to touch him go on, he pulls his fingers out and slides down on the bed more. “You looked so pretty while you waited for me just like I asked. C’mere, Jeongin, mommy’s all yours to use. You’ve earned it, hmm?”

It’s new and more rare than anything to be getting permission or demands from Hyunjin. It’s almost always the opposite way around; Hyunjin begging to be fucked when all Jeongin does is place the head of his cock against his hole ‘till Hyunjin is whining from frustration. Very rarely has Jeongin ever relinquished his control, but he welcomes this—they both do. Letting Hyunjin guide them means Jeongin doesn’t have to worry about getting suffocated in his emotions. Hyunjin would always take care of him, and he trusts Hyunjin to break him down safely. 

Heart thrumming nervously but cock aching from lack of attention, Jeongin lets himself go and throws himself forward, lips crashing into Hyunjin’s own. He multitasks with trying to desperately lick into Hyunjin’s mouth and guiding his length into Hyunjin. Being that Hyunjin’s tongue gliding against his own had most of his attention, he was left to just rut against Hyunjin’s thigh.

Lightheartedly, Hyunjin pulls away to laugh a little and reaches down to grab the lube and help Jeongin. “So needy, baby. Love seeing you so clumsy. Not so tough now, huh?”

Jeongin snaps out of his daze momentarily to snatch the lube from Hyunjin. “Can you just—” He cuts himself off with a loud and frustrated whine. “Mommy, _please_ , just wanna be in you already.” With slightly shaky hands, he slicks himself up with lube and grabs Hyunjin’s thigh with his free hand before pushing his legs further apart. He aligns himself and pushes in slowly, letting Hyunjin adjust to the intrusion and waits for his permission to continue.

“ _Ah_ , good boy, Innie.” Hyunjin rocks his hips a little, giving himself a few moments before he’s relaxed and ready to let Jeongin loose. “Fuck me, baby. Show me how good I make you feel, sweetheart, show me how much you love me.” Hyunjin pulls Jeongin in closer by his legs.

Using one hand to grip the headboard and the other around Hyunjin’s waist, he brings his hips back slowly and then snaps forward, and Hyunjin’s mouth opens in a silent scream. He writhes around under Jeongin, and his moans are so beautiful that, despite the cloudiness in his head, he tries to keep a steady rhythm of fucking into his mommy.

“Thought you said you made room for me, mommy.” Jeongin snarls. He sees Hyunjin lift his hands to grab his back but doesn’t process anything until he feels fingers digging and scratching down his back, the sting paired with the heat around his dick sending him further into pleasure. 

Jeongin lets go of the headboard and brings down both of his arms to grab Hyunjin’s hips, gripping his body and holding him up so that Jeongin can sit up on his knees and thrust into him more comfortably. The change in angle leaves Hyunjin arching his back and screaming from the pleasure, moaning repeatedly about how good mommy feels. Jeongin watches, almost deliriously, at how beautiful Hyunjin looks in bliss. 

There’s a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies, and the beads of sweat on Hyunjin’s body under the dim light looks like glitter… 

Like stars… 

Hyunjin has stars on his own body too, and it’s all thanks to Jeongin. 

Hyunjin’s words of praise swirl in with the warmth spreading in his body, and he can’t help but feel slightly emotional, _finally._ Jeongin is making his mommy feel good, making him look like he has own stars and fucking him so well. He feels a heat spread deep in his body, and he’s so incredibly pleased with himself for being able to do well.

“You look so pretty taking dick, mommy,” Jeongin shivers, now rutting inside mindlessly and chasing his release. “Can I cum in you? Please, mommy, you said I’m doing well, _please_.”

“Yeah, baby. Go ahead. Good boys get what they earn.” Hyunjin pants and brings Jeongin down to kiss him. Seconds after getting permission, Hyunjin feels the warmth spread inside him. He licks into Jeongin’s mouth and swallows down his moans as Jeongin rambles on about “Love you, mommy, thank you.”

Jeongin doesn’t stop rutting into him though. Even if he’s whimpering at the overstimulation, he keeps going. It’s too much but not enough, and Hyunjin feels so tight and warm around him that he can feel his dick twitching as it spurts its remaining drops.

“Need more, mommy, it’s not enough,” Jeongin moans after he pulls away from Hyunjin’s lips. Desperation wells up in his body, and his eyes glaze over from the stimulation he's craving. He can feel the tears sting his eyes slightly, but his mind can only focus on how his cock is dragging along Hyunjin’s insides. The wet sounds from the lube and his cum send shivers down his spine and he whines even louder. “Mommy, _please_. Hurts a little, but I wanna keep going, I need more.” 

“Baby,” Hyunjin coos, then he moves to sit up a little. “Breathe for me. Give yourself a little time. We have all night.” 

Jeongin pouts and lays his body down against Hyunjin’s chest, burying his face into his neck and biting down. He slows down and settles for grinding into Hyunjin slowly until he can feel himself harden again properly.

“Mommy, you didn’t cum,” Jeongin mumbles into his neck. He moves one of hands from hugging Hyunjin and takes a hold of Hyunjin’s leaking cock that’s hard against his navel. He strokes Hyunjin slowly, pleased when Hyunjin bucks his hips upwards a little. “Was it not good for you? What should I do?”

Hyunjin just nods his head and wraps a hand around Jeongin’s and applies pressure, making the glide a little tighter and better for Hyunjin, “Just like that, Innie. It was perfect, but I was just more focused on you. Don't worry, baby boy.” 

They lay there a little longer, Jeongin stroking Hyunjin slowly and whimpering into his neck as he continues to rut into him. Eventually, the arousal coils again in his stomach and Jeongin is sitting back up and thrusting into him again properly. Still sensitive from his previous orgasm, he’s hyper aware of how Hyunjin clenches down on him occasionally, and he becomes a babbling mess. He’s fucking eagerly into Hyunjin, and Hyunjin can tell Jeongin is too lost in trying to make them both feel better, so he decides to intervene after Jeongin rams against his sweet spot erratically. He’ll cum soon at that pace, but Hyunjin wants to keep his mind as clear as possible so he stalls in a way that is still pleasurable to Jeongin.

“S-slow down, baby.” Hyunjin arches into Jeongin’s body and grabs onto his arms. “Take me a little slower. I’m not going anywhere. Feel how bad mommy needs you there, and take me apart inch-by-inch.”

Dazedly, he slows down, pulling out until the tip of his cock is resting against his entrance. He sees his cum leak out and trickle down Hyunjin’s bottom, so he uses his hand to guide his cock to chase at the remnants before pushing it back into Hyunjin’s hole. He keeps a steady pace and goes back to admiring how fucked out Hyunjin looks. 

Jeongin notices Hyunjin wriggling around, trying to feel Jeongin enter deeper into him, so he grips onto his hip and pins him down, grinding into him slowly. Hyunjin shivers and throws his head back into the pillows, enjoying how Jeongin is holding him down and reducing him to just something Jeongin is using for his own pleasure. 

“Good, mommy?” Jeongin whines, eyes fixated on the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Hyunjin. Jeongin moves his hand to Hyunjin's lower stomach and presses down a little. “Can you feel me better?”

“So good, Innie,” Hyunjin shivers beneath him and then moves a leg to rest on Jeongin’s shoulder, inviting him in deeper. “My best boy. Mommy’s so full.”

Jeongin’s heart thrums with praise mixed with how Hyunjin feels, practically sucking him in, and he feels himself go weak. He grabs onto Hyunjin’s leg and fucks into him slowly but with sharp thrusts. His cock pulses from the pleasure, and when he feels himself reaching another orgasm, he pulls out with a scream. Pathetic drips of precum leak out and Jeongin collapses on the bed. 

“Mommy,” he shoves his face into the pillow, biting his lip and feeling tears pool at his eyes. “Mommy, it’s too much, I can’t keep fucking you like that, I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Hyunjin’s gasping underneath him too, trying to catch his breath after moaning endlessly from how good he felt, “Lay on your back, I’ll take care of you.”

Jeongin nods and fixes himself, wiping at some of the tears that formed from sensitivity. Hyunjin moves to straddle his legs, sitting on his lap and positioning himself to hover over Jeongin’s dick. Jeongin tries to buck his upwards and ends up moaning and shaking when he feels his sensitive head rub against Hyunjin’s hole. His cum drips out of Hyunjin and down onto his dick and legs, but Jeongin can’t bring himself to be upset with that once Hyunjin lowers his hips and pushes Jeongin into him.

“Beautiful”, Hyunjin gasps out once he’s fully sat on Jeongin's dick, “so beautiful. You’re so perfect, Innie.” He grabs his own dick with one hand and strokes slowly, the other on Jeongin’s thigh as he leans back to support his weight. 

“Gonna ride you so well, you’ll see stars.”

They both laugh a little at that, but any remark Jeongin is about to make cuts off into a drawn out moan when Hyunjin jerks his hips forward. “ _Fuck_ , please make me cum, mommy.”

“Anything for my baby boy.” Hyunjin smirks down on him, delighted at how Jeongin shivers under his gaze and writhes around from pleasure.

Hyunjin builds a steady rhythm, alternating between grinding and bouncing himself on Jeongin’s dick. His loud moans continue to fall from his lips and Jeongin just writhes beneath him. He rambles his praise, not letting Jeongin catch a break from knowing how good he makes his mommy feel. 

It’s when Hyunjin rolls his hips in a circular motion, making Jeongin press into his prostate, that the tears build up even more and his vision blurs.

“Maybe I’ll tie you up one day and you can be mommy’s toy,” Hyunjin hums, leaning back when he sinks down on Jeongin again, hitting his prostate repeatedly. “Make your dick useful and leave you there so I can use you. You’d like that, huh? Letting mommy use you to feel good?”

Jeongin can’t even answer, reduced to a mess of whines and moans, completely broken down by Hyunjin. His chest feels so light and heavy, and the tear slips out when Hyunjin coos, “Love you so much, Innie. Wish you could see yourself, look beautiful crying for mommy.”

Planting his feet on the bed, Jeongin pathetically attempts to thrust into Hyunjin, and his tears start streaming down his face. The beautiful glittery tears he hid for long make their appearance, and he couldn’t be happier. He’s torn between crying and moaning, but regardless, he’s happier than ever.

For once his stars are happy, and Jeongin drowns in his emotions, the once suffocating weight of his tears feel so blissful. There's nothing but love and pleasure in his chest as he releases inside Hyunjin, he just feels light with bliss. 

“So proud of you, Innie. Thank you for showing me your stars.” Hyunjin slows down his movements, but doesn’t stop, letting the slow drag of Jeongin’s cock bring him closer to his own release. With Hyunjin still rocking his hips slowly, Jeongin's whole body jerks with his cries, twitching from the oversensitivity he feels on his cock. Jeongin tears keep flowing, and Hyunjin watches as they shimmer down his face, making sure to comb through his hair and telling him how good he did.

Beneath him, Jeongin is thrusting erratically into Hyunjin, hips stuttering as much as his words are from how hazy he feels from crying. Jeongin spurts out the last of his load into Hyunjin when he sobs out, “F-face, mommy. Cum on my face.” Hyunjin hums in response, pulling off of Jeongin’s twitching cock and moving to rest his knees on either side of Jeongin’s crying face.

“You fucked me so well, baby,” Hyunjin pants while stroking desperately at his own cock. “I make you feel so good, huh? ”

“Y-yeah, thank you,” Jeongin’s cries quiet down, but his tears flow endlessly. He lets go of the bed sheets and moves it to grab Hyunjin's free hand. He looks up to make eye contact with Hyunjin, and he smiles at him through the tears, face flushed from crying and his two orgasms. “I love you too, mommy.”

Hyunjin means to respond, but he cuts himself off with moans of Jeongin’s name as he finally cums all over Jeongin’s face, cum splattered all over the sparkles that are still trailing down his face.

“You look like art, angel,” Hyunjin sighs in disbelief. “My own beautiful masterpiece.” 

They both look like art, Jeongin thinks. Jeongin with his iridescent tears and Hyunjin with his glimmering sweat. He thinks back to earlier when he thought he saw Hyunjin’s stars of his own. They’ve made art of each other, he accepts with a small smile.

Hyunjin leans down to kiss his lips softly, then he pulls away and wipes his cum and tears off of Jeongin and then wipes them off on the blanket that he’ll change out in a bit. They lay there for a little longer, Hyunjin holding Jeongin close and running his arms down his body to get Jeongin to relax a little. His body stops shaking from crying and the overstimulation, but he still feels like his skin is buzzing from how content he is. For once, Jeongin doesn’t hide his face while crying, he faces his fears and lets Hyunjin see him at his most vulnerable.

“Sleep, Innie,” Hyunjin says gently and rubs circles into Jeongin’s hands. “I know you’re tired, love. I’ll clean up.” 

Jeongin doesn’t respond, just sniffles and opens his eyes, and proceeds to raise their intertwined hands to his face and kisses the back of Hyunjin’s hands. He sighs in content, feeling the warm tears slow down and keeps watching as Hyunjin rakes his eyes over the sight and admires the stars.

He doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all from these tears. He’s happy and in love. He feels human.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from helena by my chemical romance
> 
> \+ here's my [ nsfw twt ](https://twitter.com/lovelyimie) and [ cc ](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyimie) if u'd like to say anything !!


End file.
